Reincarnation
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: AU: Set in ancient Egypt, Princess Nefertari (Jane) is the daughter of the Pharaoh. Satiah (Maura) is engage to the Pharaoh. But it's love at first sight for Nefertari & Satiah and it grows stronger when the Pharaoh forces them to spend time with each other causing the girls to walk into their death sentence.
1. Chapter 1: 300 BC

**Words in parenthesis are the translation to what they are saying. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

It is 300 years B.C in ancient Egypt. Princess Nefertari is currently in her chambers getting her body painted for the day. She was going to wear a dress but decided on her body being painted. Today is the day she meets the future Queen of Egypt, the future wife of her father. Her name is Satiah. She isn't particularly excited about this but her father was going to re-marry sooner or later. She was informed that Satiah is her age which is sort of disturbing to her but nothing new in her kingdom.

"Bayan" (madame)

Nefertari turns around to look at her servants. She is one of the most beautiful princesses that has ever live. Men want her, Women want to be her. Her hair is jet black; sure every Egyptian woman has her hair that way. But hers is always so perfect and straight. Her eyes are dark brown and seem dangerous by her make-up and her clothes. Everything about this princess is dangerous.

Nefertari knows the effect she has every time she walks into a room. They say she is even more beautiful than Hathor goddess of beauty. She doesn't let that get to her head but sometime she uses that to her advantage.

"Prenses Satiah burada" (Princess Satiah is here)

Nefertari nods and turns. She puts her gold circle that has gold strings in her hair and forearms bracelet. She also has bracelets in her wrists and ankles. She starts to walk with her servants towards the throne room where she will be meeting Satiah. The way she walks is also envied; her hips sway with such a grace, sensual movement. The double doors are open and she walks towards the throne. The Pharaoh which is her father is sitting in his throne. Once she's at the bottom of the stairs she kneels in front of him.

"Baba" (father)

"Sevgilim" (darling)

He beckons her to come up to stand next to him. She stands gracefully and walks up the stairs and stands next to him. Her posture is straight and her face hard. The doors open again and a square of human body guards come walking in. The separate to reveal a young girl kneeling with her head down.

"Pasam" (My King)

Her voice is sweet and sound innocent. Unlike Nefertari's that is deep and full of sex.

"Benim guzel Kralice" (my beautiful queen)

He stands and looks at Nefertari and both of them walk down the steps. Once there he kneels and picks Satiah up revealing her face. She stands up and Nefertari takes her all in. She's beautiful, hazel eyes with pecks of gold. Hair like silk and just as black as hers. Her body was fuller, her breasts bigger as Nefertari's are average. They are both feminine but Nefertari feels like she has just found her match. She herself is fluent in sexuality; her father didn't know that of course. Orgies are common and females sleeping with females aren't a surprise.

"Satiah bu benim kizim Princess Nefertari"

Satiah looks at the beautiful princess. She bows and so those Nefertari. Satiah takes her all in, her feminine body, her beautiful hair. She takes in that Nefertari opted to go with body paint. Satiah had debated between body paint or an Egyptian silk dress. She ended up picking the dress. She has a gold head band and she has a bracelet in one of her fore arms. The moment her hazel eyes lock in the brown orbs she feels a connection. She looks away and back at her future husband.

"Nefertari onu onun odalarina excort" "Nefertari escort her to her chambers)

"Evet baba" (yes father)

She raises her hand pointing in the direction of the door. Satiah nods and they both bow to the Pharaoh before making an exit. Nefertari and her servants make their way. Satiah is next to Nefertari and she can't stop looking at the confident princess next to her. How she has this sexual vibe. Satiah looks at front again and then she hears Nefertari's voice for the very first time clearly and has to hold a shiver.

"Bu sizin odaniz Prenses Satiah, hos geldiniz Cairo" ( Here's your room Princess Satiah, welcome to Cairo)

"Tesekkur ederim" (thank you)

They bow and Nefertari goes to turn around. She stops and says over her shoulder.

"sizin köleniz yakında burada olmalı" (your servants should be here soon)

And then she walks away. Satiah is left to explore her new chambers. She sees the balcony and goes to it. She looks to see the main patio and see bodyguards line up everywhere. There's a beautiful fountain in the middles and palm trees. She looks up and across her balcony. She sees Nefertari walk in through the door and she notice that her room is right across from hers. This should be interesting. She is Nefertari say something to one of her servants and then sees that servant go and close the silks from the balcony giving Nefertari a little bit more privacy. You could still see the form of her body.

"Bayan" (madame)

Satiah looks back to see a group of women bowing down.

"Biz sizin köleniz vardır" (we are your servants)

Satiah smiles and nods. She walks back inside her room.

"Perdeleri lütfen kapatın ve bana bir banyo preare" (Close the curtains please and prepare me a bath)

"Evet bayan" (yes madame)

After her bath she dressed in a white silk, strapless dress. Gold stripes in her hair. She hears a knock on her door.

"Gel" (come in)

"Satiah"

"Lordum" (my lord)

She says as she bows. He nods and smiles.

"Ben ve kızım, birlikte vakit geçirmek yarın başlıyor birbirlerini tanımak istiyorum" (I want you and my daughter to spend time together, get to know each other starting tomorrow)

She looks at him and swallows. She nods.

"Evet lordum" (yes my lord)

He nods and leaves her chambers. Why does she feel her heart accelerating? It's no doubt to her that she is attracted to Nefertari but it's one thing to watch her and be attractive from a far than to spend time with her. She sighs and walks back to her balcony. She looks into Nefertari's room illuminated by torches much like hers giving each room a gentle glow. She sees Nefertari's figured and sees her getting out of her dress. She can't see her but sees the form of her breasts and butt and feel her mouth go dry.

She may be a virgin in penetration but she has had other kinds of sexual encounters. She sees Nefertari crawl into her bed and under the Egyptian silk blankets and then her room is dark. Satiah sights and turns around and goes back into her room to rest as well. Tomorrow was bound to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Spending Time Together

**I was inform that I made a mistake on my last chapter and for that I apologies. Also I was told that the extra language was obnoxious and unnecessary. I like to believe that the foreign language adds to the imagination and it makes it feel more like the era. It's really up to you all though if you all hate it just let me know and I'll take it out. Just to let you all know it won't last because the story isn't going to stay in this era hints to the title. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter please be kind with the reviews as I can't read them with the tone that is meant to be read and I might take it the wrong way.**

Nefertari wakes up as the sun is rising, the light getting through her Egyptian curtains. She stretches feeling the Egyptian satin sheets against her naked body. She gets out of bed and to the bath her servants where currently filling. She has a very predictable schedule in the mornings. Her baths are at the same time every morning, if her bath isn't ready by the time she's awake oh you better pray to Meretseger for mercy.

"Banyonuza hazır Madame" (Madame your bath is ready)

"Şimdi bırakın, teşekkür ederim" (thank you, now leave)

They bow to her and leave her to relax. She enters the bath tub and sinks to it. She lets out a sigh of contempt as she relaxes her body. She closes her eyes as her hands caress her stomach. Nefertari is a very hot, sexual being. Men and women who have cross her path and she had shown remote interest on them had being caught in her webs. She has never fallen for anyone, sure many have fallen for her and after they had gotten a taste they fallen even more. She has haunted many fantasies but no one haunts hers. That was of course until Satiah. Three days, Satiah has been here three days and already she was haunting Nefertari's dreams.

Her beautiful face, her well develop body. All Nefertari wanted to do was get her naked and have her way with her but she is sacred. She can't be touched by anyone; she is private land that belongs to her father. Damn him and his power over her! Her father let Nefertari do whatever she pleased; after all she was loved by many just for who she was. But she knew that if Satiah is to be touched by anyone they will be killed, both the person and Satiah for letting herself be touched. And she knew that if she was the one to touch her even if she was the great Nefertari she will also be killed and buried under the statue of Anubis. She'll go down on history known as the princess who screwed her father's soon to be wife.

But she couldn't help herself, or her thoughts. Especially since she had to spend all day with her yesterday and has to spend every day with her until the wedding because her father requested them to. Now her temptation is bigger. Yesterday they just walked and she showed her the palace and the kingdom that she will be ruling with her father. She doesn't know what the hell they'll be doing today, maybe she can take her to her favorite, private place, an Oasis she has discovered. It is so private not even her guards know about it. Yeah they can do that, but she feels like she shouldn't be alone with Satiah.

There's a knock at her door and she sighs in frustration at the intruder. She stands and then the door opens. Satiah appears behind the door and she gasp as she sees she entered the bath room and sees Nefertari's naked body. She turns around.

"Maalesef baban yapılmalıydı ve herhangi görevlileri görmedim ben düşündüm söyledi-" (sorry your father told me you should have been done and I didn't see any servants so I figured-)

Nefertari cuts her short by placing her finger on her lips. She smiles a sensual smile at her but yet innocent. She walks pass her and into her room. Satiah watches the drops of water run down her muscular back and in between her firm butt. She shakes her head and snaps out of it. She follows Nefertari and sees her getting herself into an Egyptian white toga and she was just starting to do her make up.

"Bugün kimse beni ama bilen bir yere gidiyoruz" (today we are going to a place no one knows about but me)

Says Nefertari as she puts the last touches to her make-up and gets her gold band and puts it on her yet black hair. She looks over her shoulder with a smile. Satiah nods and smiles back. They get out of her room and they are instantly followed by guards when they pass the gates of the palace. Nefertari rolls her eyes and leans in to whisper.

"Ben bu huysuz korumaları hendek için bir planı var" (I have a plan to ditch this grumpy guards)

Satiah looks at her worried she doesn't know why she'll want to do that but says nothing. Nefertari turns around and looks them in the eyes and gives them her hardest stare.

"Ben kendime bakabilirim inanıyorum ve Satiah, sana ayrılmak için izin verin" (I believe I can take care of myself and Satiah, I give you permission to leave)

"Bayam-" (madame)

"Beni tekrar söyletmeyin" (don't make me ask again)

She says with her voice cold and dark that even Satiah coward away. They nod and turn to leave. In that Jane grabs her hand and starts to run. Satiah runs to keep up but she keeps looking backwards afraid that they're going to get caught. She isn't sure why she is running since the guards let them be. After they are out of the town they stop and start to walk.

"Nasıl onları terk etmek var mı?" ( how did you got them to leave?)

"Yarım o adamlar beni çıplak ve diğer yarısı görmek istiyorum ..." (half those men want to see me naked and half of them...)

She trails off and Satiah nods in understanding that the other half have in fact seen her naked. The thought of this made her angry but she didn't know why. They get to where Nefertari said she'll be taking her. Satiah looks around and gasp at the beautiful Oasis in front of her.

"Bu güzel! nasıl bu yer bulundu yaptım" (it's beautiful! how did you found this place?)

"Bir gün ben gerçekten üzgün ve ben dışarı nanik ve sadece bu koştu kadar yürümeye devam etti ... beni sakinleştirdi ve bu benim kaçış yeri olmuştur beri kimse bana ama kim bilir ve elbette şimdi" (one day I was really upset so I snuck out and just kept on walking until I ran into this...it calmed me and ever since this has been my escape place no one knows about but me and now you of course)

Satiah smiles at her and she feels special because this beautiful goddess is giving her a piece of herself. They talk about themselves and share secrets about each other. Satiah tells her about her old kingdom and how she once thought she was in love but how she realized he was using her and she in a way was using him. She never had actual sex with him. Nefertari told her about a few of her encounters with men and women and Satiah was both interest and jealous. At least she now knows that Nefertari goes both ways. But she knows nothing could happen between them, she's a sacred body, a temple to the Pharaoh. She can't be touched by anyone other than him and even he had to wait until the wedding. But she so wanted for Nefertari to touch her, she wants to feel the other woman's body pressed against hers, she wanted to moan her name.

But she also realized that even if Nefertari goes both ways she might not be interest in her that way. After all she hasn't shown any signs of her attraction towards Satiah. Nefertari is looking out the Oasis and pass it. Satiah looks at her and sees her contempt, see her unguarded in a way, her face with a relax smile. She can't help but gaze at her and appraise her body. Nefertari turns to see her and she smiles a little bigger and Satiah feels embarrass at being caught but she can't look away from those brown orbs. Suddenly Nefertari stands up and extents her hand.

"gitmeliyiz" (we should leave)

Satiah grabs her hand and pulls herself up. She may have gotten up to fast or something because she lost footage and collapses into Nefertari's body. She looks up and they both connect their eyes again and then they are leaning in towards each other like magnets. And then their lips touch is almost feather like but Nefertari puts force into it and opens her mouth allowing Satiah's curious tongue to explore her depths. But this can't happen! They will have their heads! She pulls back both panting.

"yapamayiz" (we can't) whispers Nefertari.

"biliyorum" (I know)

They pull apart and put some space between them. They start walking back, the walk quiet and both in their own thoughts. They get to the palace in no time and they both go their separate ways towards their chambers.


	3. Chapter 3: Temptation

**I apologies for any mistakes on my writing and also if I made any of you think that your reviews weren't welcome on the contrary. To my guest I don't believe you were being rude, I the beginning I did but I got passed it and realized you were just saying your opinion which is allow so I'm sorry if I made it seem like it wasn't welcome. As for the other language I am going to leave it for two or three more chapters but that is all. Anyways well here is another chapter I apologize in advance for any mistakes or misspelled words.**

It's been two days since that kiss. Ever since then they stay with their guards as to not give into temptation. Every touch is magnifying, electrifying. The impulse to kiss and more too strong to control. She is walking down the halls of her palace when she hears voices.

"Biz önümüzdeki hafta içinde evlenecek" (We will marry within next week)

"Evet lordum" (yes my lord)

Nefertari peaks through the corner to see Satiah and her father talking and then he's leaning in. He kisses her with his eyes close, while pulling her in by the waists. Satiah's eyes are wide open and she has trouble reciprocating the kiss. Nefertari feels her blood boil in jealousy and range. She wanted to be the one to touch Satiah, to claim her as hers, to possess her body and soul for eternity. She composes herself however and turns around to go to her chambers. She felt a little guilty that she was praying to the Gods for this marriage not to go as plan with her father. She wanted Satiah, she doesn't know why but there is a connection between them. She felt it when they first met, and when they kissed.

Nefertari gets to her chambers and starts to pace the floors. Her bare feet hitting the cool tiles. She feels everything and nothing. There's a knock on her door and she turns around, her eyes dangerous as she looks to the eyes of her visitor. She looks at the man up and down and a glint starts at her eyes and then her smile. He could be a distraction to all this, she is angry and the only way to satisfy her anger is with sexual release.

"Komsu" (Jones)

"Prenses Nefertari" (princess Nefertari)

He says as he bows to her. She nods and tells him to rise. She and Jones have had several encounters and the poor boy still doesn't get that she doesn't want anything from him but sexual release. She orders her servants to leave and they are left alone. He is wearing what soldiers wear in their kingdom. It was half a toga wrap around their waists like if they were using towels but it was different colors. He had soldier bracelets around his wrists, ankles and forearms. Nefertari had opted today for body paint, her lower half cover by something remotely close to his attire. She beckons him closer with her finger and it's like she released a spell because he follows every command.

She lays him in bed and crawls on top of him. She opens his toga and starts working his cock with her hand, making him hard.

"Ben bugün çok kızgınım ve ben ne gerek biliyorum" (I'm very angry today and you know what I need)

She growls making sure he got the point of this encounter.

"evet benim prensesim" (yes my princess)

She opens the toga that was covering her private area and tosses it to the ground. She starts to touch herself, make herself wet enough just like she always did with every lover. None of them ever manage to make her wet, they manage to keep her that way but make her wet from the beginning of their encounter no, never. Once she believes she's wet enough she trails her moist finger up the abs of Jones and into his mouth and he suck on it like he has been in the desert for days and this is the first drop of water he has.

She grasps his cock not to tight but not gently either and he whimpers. She lowers herself into him, harsh all in one swift motion and she arches her back and moans in pleasure. She starts to grind her hips erotically, her hands against his chest. She never kisses her lovers, no that was a sigh of intimacy so she didn't kiss them. Many have tried but after their first encounter they learn how she likes it, her rules. She throws her head back, her yet black hair falling like a water fall. His hands on her hips as she quickens the pace. He drives into her hard and without retrains like she wants it, like she likes it, especially when she's in this mood.

He pinches her nipples, that's as far as they can touch. She won't let them orally stimulate her nipples. She hisses and moans louder.

"tanri..zor! lanet" (god...harder! fuck)

She starts hopping up and down his cock harder and he follows. Satiah had been watching this scene. She was passing by and heard the whimper and a groan and thought that Nefertari was in some kind of pain. She didn't see her servants or guards around. She had open the door to check on her an realized it was a bad idea as she sees Nefertari moving erotically against some man, her back arched and head thrown back moaning in pleasure. She couldn't see this man's face but she felt like if she did she would haunt this man down and kill him.

There was no doubt that she felt aroused at seeing Nefertari like this but she also felt jealous. Jealous because she wanted to be the one making the beautiful princess make all those wonderful noises. She wanted to be the one to make her tremble with need and bring her to ecstasy. She takes a sharp intake of breath and makes her way to her chambers. Once there she leans against her closed door and tries to hold back her sudden tears. The Pharaoh knocks and waits for her command. Once he enters he sees her.

"Kraliçem, yanlış nedir?" (my queen, what is wrong?)

"Ben sadece bizim düğün için çok heyecanlıyım" (I'm just so excited for our wedding)

She says as she masters her best smile. The Pharaoh smiles and caresses her face. He kisses her quickly. He tells her how he will be travelling to Alexandria and won't be back till before the wedding. She nods and they kiss good bye. Once he is out she looks out her balcony and into Nefertari's room. She sees Nefertari putting back her little toga and fixing herself but there's nothing left to fix as she is always looking close to perfection. She sees the man that was with her stand as well and fix his attire. Nefertari walks him to her door. Satiah sees that he leans in to kiss her but Nefertari turns away and commands him to leave with her hand. She's amaze at her power over him and pretty much anyone. Nefertari is certainty a powerful figure; anyone will do anything for her to the flick of her hand.

Seconds later she sees Pharaoh enter her room. She sees them talking and then sees them hug and he leaves her chambers. Why couldn't she be promised to her, she wanted Nefertari like she has never wanted anything in life but she wasn't sure if Nefertari felt that way. After all she did just saw her with another person in the throes of passion and then treat them as nothing but the servants they were. She sighs and goes to take another bath and try to relax.

*Later on when Ra left their site and Nut took his place* (Ra- God of the sun, Nut-goddess of the sky/night)

Satiah is rolling on her bed restless. She can't sleep, especially not with Nefertari in her thoughts. She sighs in frustration and lays there awake, staring at the top of her Egyptian bed, made with one of their finest wood. She has two choices she could follow the rules and not do anything about her attraction towards the beautiful princess. Or she could sneak out of her room and sneak into Nefertari's and do things only Hathor (goddess of love & joy) would know. She makes up her mind and gets out of bed, after all Satiah wasn't one to play by the rules when the occasion called for it. She opens her door quietly and looks to both sides of the hall lighten only by the torches. She has put her white see-through night robe. Like Nefertari and almost any other princess and probably Egyptian woman, she sleeps naked. She padded down the hall in the direction of Nefertari's room. She stops in a corner as she hears guards talking. She waits for them to make the turn down the hall and then checks. Empty, she starts to walk until she's in front of Nefertari's room. She enters quietly and closes the door almost like an assassin.

She walks to the foot of Nefertari's bed and sees her on her back, hands claps on top of her stomach, head turn looking towards the balcony her chest rising and falling evenly, calmly. Satiah undoes her robe and lets it fall to the ground gently. She crawls on top of her, hovering above her. She goes to cup her cheek but didn't see Nefertari's hand shoot up and grasps her arm. She gasps as Nefertari rolls them over and presses one of her Sai to her neck. She looks at the dagger and then looks up at Nefertari connecting her eyes to brown ones in the darkness. Her chest is heavy as she waits for her next move. Nefertari throws the weapon to the other side of the bed and to the floor. In a quick second she has her lips on Satiah's. She traces her bottom lip with her tongue and is granted access. They both moan quietly as their tongues touch, doing a sensual dance.

Nefertari pulls away and kisses down her neck and to her breasts which she too gladly offers. They re-accommodate themselves until their pussies are touching. They both gasp and then they start to rock against each other. Satiah locks her legs around Nefertari's thighs and uses her muscles to meet every grind. Her hands slide down a muscular back to grope firm buttocks, digging her finger nails into the flesh, leaving half-moon marks. Nefertari has on hand on her hips the other through blonde tresses as she kisses Satiah with a passion she has never shown. Their grinding intensifies, their beat erotic, they're so close. They pant into each other's mouths and once they tip over the each they kiss concealing their cries of pleasure so only they can hear.


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Anubis Part I

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that you all like this story. I know some of you find the extra language annoying but I promise that it will be this and another chapter and that is all. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

Anam Tanrim, Nefertari" (Oh god, Nefertari)

Pants Satiah as Nefertari sucks harder. She looks down to see her between her spread legs and moans. Her hand tangles in yet black hair as her hips start to roll and meet Nefertari's mouth. She throws her head back in pleasure and starts to pant harder. Nefertari's hand reaches out to pinch a nipple and Satiah moans a little too loud.

"Sh bebek onları bize duymak istemiyorum" (she baby you don't want them to hear us)

Husk Nefertari and Satiah bites her lip.

"Beni arayabilirsin bebeğim ben onu seviyorum" (I love it when you call me baby)

She pants in return. Nefertari looks up at her and smile saying that she knows with just that one look. She then thrust her tongue in and Satiah hisses her name. Nefertari squeezes her thighs when she feels Satiah's muscles clenching around her tongue and moans. The vibration travels thought the future Queen's body and she arches impossible higher.

They have been doing this all week and today is their last day together alone as the Pharaoh will return late this evening and tomorrow Satiah was to be married to him. None of the two princesses wanted this, didn't expect the week to go by so fast and they don't want to mention that tomorrow everything will change.

Satiah looks down at Nefertari and see those brown eyes that captivated her since the beginning looking back at her. Oh how she wishes Nefertari could enter her with her fingers, break her, make her forever hers in that moment. But she can't because if tomorrow night when the Pharaoh first enters her finds that she isn't a virgin is her head he'll have and as much as she loves this, wants this she also loves and wants to live. As if Nefertari was reading her mind says

"seni nüfuz isterdim" ( I wish I could make you mine)

"ama yapmanız gerekmez ben Üyeliğiniz senin aşkım olduğum gibi" (but you don't need to do that as I am already yours my love)

Nefertari gives her a small smile and goes back to sucking her clit. She's close both women can feel it. Nefertari stops and crawls back up Satiahs body and kisses her deeply, sharing with her the taste. Satiah's arms go around the princess' neck, fingers through her hair. Nefertari parts her own inner lips and pushes her pussy against Satiah's. Both women groan lowly when their pussies touch, juices mingling and clits pressing together. And they both moan in unison when Nefertari starts to roll her hips making their pussies rub together and cause a wonderful friction. They rest foreheads as their speed increases, panting into each other's open mouths. Satiah's hands travel down to slim hips and she holds on for dear life.

Nefertari starts to kiss and suck lightly on her neck making sure not to leave a mark. Satiah starts to move against her, keeping up with the pace. They are both panting hard and if it wasn't for their activities they would think something was wrong. Nefertari feels this urge, this emotion and she kisses her way to Satiah's ear and whispers with all sincerity and passion

"Seni seviyorum" (I love you)

And with that Satiah cries out and Nefertari covers her mouth with her own swallowing her cries of pleasure and when Satiah's hands travel to her butt and pull her tighter againt her making the friction stronger she comes after her. Both women swallow their cries as they ride the waves of their powerful orgasm. Once their waves of pleasure surpass Nefertari rolls off of and lay next to her. Satiah snuggles to her and Nefertari snuggles right back.

Satiah has changed her, everything she didn't do with a partner she does with her. She knows is different because Satiah isn't just a quick fuck, no Satiah is the love of her life. She knows it, feels it, and knows that Satiah feels the same.

"Ben de seni seviyorum" (I love you too)

Satiah whispers and Nefertari smiles. She kisses her forehead and sighs. She looks up to the top of her bed. She feels Satiah start to draw random patterns in her stomach and she smiles. She lives for moments like this now. There's a knock in her door and they both bolt up and look at each other.

"kim o?" (Who is it?)

"benim" (it's me)

"Komsu!" (Jones!)

Nefertari looks at Satiah and they both look at each other not knowing what to do. Nefertari starts to point to the bathroom and Satiah nods and stands grabbing her toga and wrist bracelet. Once the door is close enough to hide the fact that there was another person in the room Nefertari oders him in. He bows down and she nods and orders him to stand. She stands with her sheets wrap around herself.

"Babanın gelişi kısa yapmak olduğunu size bildirmek için geldim" (I came to inform you that your father's arrival is due shortly)

Nefertari nods letting him know she is following. He nods in respond and then gets a smile on his face. He starts to walk towards her naked form wrap in a sheet and she looks at him no expression what so ever in her face waiting for him to explain what he's doing. He stops in front of her and grabs her by the waists.

"bu yüzden bu geçişi hafta benim prensesim nasıl olmuştur" (so how have you been this past week my princess)

Nefertari gets out of his grasp and walks a little towards the door.

"sadece iyi teşekkür ederim" (Just fine thank you)

He is unfazed by this and goes to grab her again but she moves. She walks around him and he turns a little confuse.

"Ben başka bir şey Jones ile yardımcı olabilir ?" (Can I help you with anything else Jones?)

"neden evet biz biraz yalnız vakit umuyordum" (Why yes I was hoping we could have a little alone time)

He smirks like an idiot but it falls once he sees that Nefertari doesn't change her expression, or move towards him or show any sigh of recognition. He tilts his head.

"Nefertari?"

"Korkarım Sergant yapamam" (I'm afraid I can't Sargent)

"Sergant? Nefertari neyin var?" (Sargent? Nefertairi what's wrong?)

"Ben artık Jones ile ilgili her türlü olması istemiyorsanız , sizin için arzum yok sahiptir" ( I do not wish to have any kind of relation with you anymore Jones, my desire for you has disappear)

Jones looks at her as if she just lost her mind. He is shocked and then becomes angry. Nefertari raises an eyebrow showing how unaffected she is by his mood change. Satiah watches and can't help the arousal at Nefertari's authority. He walks towards her and Satiah worries as he seem pretty angry. She sees Nefertari move to one of her drawers giving him her back. Jones grabs her forcefully by the neck. Nefertari turns and kicks him in his cock. He falls to the ground on his knees and she presses her Sai to his neck. Her other hand grabs his jaw.

"Zavallı çocuk aslında ben size , ne kadar acıklı , değil mi sevdiğini sanıyordum ! Şimdi bir idot olarak durdurmak ve ben pişman olabilir şey yapmamı yapmayın" (poor boy you actually thought I loved you didn't you, how pathetic! now stop being an idiot and don't make me do something I might regret)

She hisses and pushes him. He falls to the ground and looks kind of broken but Nefertari stands tall. He stands and she has the same hard, serious face, her _**'I'm not bullshitting' **_face. He takes deep breath and whispers in her ear coldly that she'll regret treating him like this. She looks at him from the corner of her eye and smiles at that. A vile, venom smile that makes him hate her more.

He walks out and once he closes the door Satiah comes out of the bathroom. She walks towards Nefertari and envelops her from behind. She tugs at the shits and Nefertari lets it fall. She is now naked and so is Satiah and when her front molted into Nefertari's back both women moaned.

"Bu sıcak bebek oldu" (That was hot babe)

Nefertari smirks and turns around. She cradles her face and kisses her hotly.

"yuvarlak beş aşka hazır" (ready for round five love)

Husk Nefertari against plump lips. Satiah groans and nods. Nefertari picks her up and throws her in the bed smirking as Satiah lets a squeal out. She crawls back to bed on top of her and they both giggle. They didn't see Jones spying on them and smirking as he found the way to make Nefertari pay back. Oh they will have their heads, all he needs is to make the Pharaoh catch them.

*Wedding Day*

Nefertari wakes up early as always and goes to take a bath. Once done she goes to get ready. She puts on a strapless cream dress that has line of gold and head band that goes all around her head (like hippies) also gold. She does her makes up. Eyeliner in the style called _**'the priest eyeliner'**_ and has a gold bracelet in her forearm and another one on her ankle. She looks herself in the mirror and sighs. Today is the wedding, today is the day that the woman she loves is marrying her father instead of her. Reality set in for Nefertari, they will never be truly together.

There's a knock and she orders them in and sees a servant of hers saying that she needs to be at the throne room as the wedding will start shortly. She nods and makes her way. She enters and starts to walk up the stairs to stand in the middles of the steps. Her father is at the top. Soon the doors open again and through them is reveal the most beautiful bride Nefertari has ever seen. Satiah is wearing a toga that wraps around her neck with a thick gold necklace. Her eye shadow is gold and her eyeliner with long wings. The dress is tight at the top and very flow-y on the bottom.

Nefertari and Satiah instantly connect eyes but then Satiah reminds herself to look at her future husband. She puts on a fake smile once in front of him. The ceremony goes smoothly and they seal it with a kiss. Once they turn everyone including Nefertari bows down. When they start going down the steps Satiah lets her hand cup Nefertari's face for the slightest second. To her advantage the Pharaoh stops in front of her. He hugs his daughter and then Satiah hugs her. She whispers an _**'I love you'**_ to her and Nefertari whispers it back. And then the party starts and it's going to be the most memorable one in all Egypt and its history.


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Anubis Part II

**Well here is another chapter for you guys. This chapter will be the last with the extra language.**

The Party is in full swing, all of Cairo celebration the marriage of the Pharaoh and Satiah. As ritual at the beginning they go to the room where Satiah will be make a women and everyone would bless them. After each bless the Pharaoh will be allow to touch her for the first time. It was a nightmare to both women; they couldn't breathe, couldn't think and felt like they wanted to cry.

Nefertari had to move as far as possible from the room. She distances herself from the crowd and the party as they listen intently to any sigh of Satiah being pleasured. Satiah had to close her eyes; she had to because she couldn't look at him. She couldn't do much at all as he pushed into her again and again. She did felt disgusted and as he groan and grunt all she did was close her eyes and prey for it to be quickly done. A few forced moans when she knew where needed she gave but nothing more.

Once it was over she bathed and got ready for the party. When the doors open she heard cheers and man praising the king. She took extra time in the bath crying. She got out and met the Pharaoh at the throne.

"Kızım ile bu son iki hafta nasıldı ?" (how was this past two weeks with my daughter?)

"benim kral harika oldu" (it was wonderful my king)

"iyi! bu harika" (good! that's great)

She nods and starts to look for the princess. She spots her in the hallway looking out to the night. She excuses herself as the king starts to get more into the party. He won't notice if she's gone for a while. She walks to where Nefertari is standing and watches her from behind for a few seconds.

"güzel gece değil mi ?" (beautiful night isn't it?)

She breaks the silence as she moves next to Nefertari. Nefertari simply nods as she keeps on looking at the sky. Satiah moves her hand to cover her and they stay like that for a while.

"Ben nasıl yaptım ben seni değildi çünkü çok kötü ağlamaya istedim bilmiyorum ... Ben bu kadar Nefertari kaybetti" (I don't know how I did it when I wanted to cry so bad because it wasn't you...I was so lost Nefertari)

Whispers Satiah with a choke. Nefertari looks at her and grabs her hand without saying anything. Satiah looks at her as she is being pulled. Nefertari still hasn't said anything. The get into this room that looks like it barely gets use. They are far away from their side of the palace so they can't go to one of their rooms. Once Nefertari closes the door Satiah feels herself being pushes against the wall. She gasps and then moans as she feels Nefertari cupping her possessively and squeezing. Her hands go to the princess' neck pulling her closer to her. Their open mouth hover upon the other. Satiah makes moves that look like she is going to kiss her but at the same time she isn't going to.

Nefertari starts to rub frantically at her pussy. Satiah arches her back and moans. She finally kisses her. The kiss is hot and frantic; they are devouring each other's' mouths. Nefertari's fingers tease her entrance and they both pull apart as she is finally allowed to enter her without concern. Satiah bites her lip, her grip tightening at her hips. Nefertari looks at her with dark eyes as she enters her with two fingers. Satiah's mouth goes slack as she lets out a long moan that sounds just like Nefertari's.

Nefertari kisses down the expose skin of her neck to her breasts as she starts to thrust in to her hard and fast. She lowers one strap of the dress and reveals one of her magnificent breasts. She kisses it and envelops it in the warmth of her mouth. Satiah has one hand on Nefertari's ass the other in her hair as she rolls her hips with the fast speed going on between her legs.

"Nefertari"

She moans her name like a prayer. This is what feels right; this is where she is meant to be. She kisses Nefertari's shoulder and rests her head there, pampering her neck with loving kisses. She is so close, all she needs is a few more thrust and she's done. When she's about to fall over that wonderful edge, when she's about to reach the peak the door opens. Both woman stop as they see Jones with another soldier at the end of the door with a smug look.

The Pharaoh is sitting as his throne smiling at his people. He hears struggling and looks to his side to see his daughter and wife looking disheveled. His smile instantly falls and Nefertari and Satiah are thrown to the floor in front of her. The room suddenly goes quiet as all eyes are one the two women and the King.

"Efendim biz bir cinsel karşılaşma olan bir odada onları buldum ve onları gördük gibiseks edilmiştirSon iki hafta time..forilk değil" (Sir we found them in a room having a sexual encounter and it isn't the first time..for the past two weeks the have been having sex as I have seen them)

Says Jones and the room gasp. The Pharaoh looks at both women and the state they are in. Obviously this soldier isn't lying. He becomes angry and picks up Nefertari

"Benden nasıl bir aptal yapmak cesaret ! ikiniz de ! dongeon götürün" (How dare you make a fool of me! both of you! take them to the dungeon)

He commands as he lets Nefertari fall again. Jones smirks and picks Nefertari up as the other picks Satiah up. The make their way to the dungeon with both women terrify as they know what awaits them. The put them in a cell, Jones kneels in front of Nefertari's thrown body.

"Ben bunu benim prenses pişman söyledim" (I told you, you'll regret it my princess)

He says smugly. But you don't cross Nefertari, no matter what it is and in what circumstances it is you just don't cross her. She looks at him with dark eyes and before he knows it she is stabbing him with his own sword. He looks at her rising above him and touches his wound.

"O zaman gitme ... sen de öyle" (If I go...so do you)

She growls darkly and lets the sword fall with a clank. The last person he sees is her, ironic right, the one person he wanted but never had. The one he sought revenge but ended up dead. Karma is a bitch they say. A soldier sees him and comes to his rescue. He takes him out of the cell as another comes and restrains Nefertari against the wall to a chain. They leave and Satiah rushes to her side. She has tears in her eyes.

"Biz değiliz ... ölecek ?" (we are going to die...aren't we?)

All Nefertari can do is nod. Their fates were written the day Satiah walked into her room and they made love for the first time. It was inevitable; she doesn't know why for the slightest second she thought they'll get away with it. She looks at Satiah with tears in her eyes that she refused to let out.

"Özür dilerim aşk" (I'm sorry love) she says lowly.

"Ben bu herhangi biri için üzgün değilim bebeğim , evet ben ölmekten korkuyorum ... değilim ama seni seviyorum ve aramızda happned şey değiştirmek istiyorum" (I'm not...baby I'm not sorry for any of this, yes I'm afraid of dying but I love you and I wouldn't change anything that happened between us)

Nefertari looks at her and if it wasn't for her hands being bound behind her she would have cradle her face and kissed her. As if reading what she was thinking Satiah did just that. They kissed for long minutes, it was slow and passionate because it was the last time they would be able to feel each other in anyway.

"Ben de seni seviyorum" (I love you too)

Breaths Nefertari once they pull apart. They rest foreheads and whisper sweet nothings to each other. They hear the Pharaoh coming and both look at the cell entrance. Satiah doesn't move away but closer to her love. The Pharaoh enters the cell with such range and orders a soldier to take Satiah off of Nefertari. Satiah struggle and when she sees The Pharaoh walk towards Nefertari, picking her up by the neck she struggles even more. He hits her hard, Satiah yells for him to stop but he does it over and over again. Satiah struggles harder.

"Lütfen ! lütfen dur! Onu lütfen öldüreceksin !" (Please! please stop! you'll kill her please!)

She cries as her tears cloud her vision. He finally stops, dropping Nefertari to the ground. Nefertari starts to cough and spit out blood. She is breathing heavy and winces at the multiple places where she has been hit hurts.

"İkiniz de mumyalanmış , hayatta ve bir tabut koymak ve ölüme terk edilecek" (Both of you will be mummified, alive and put in a coffins and left to die)

He left and Satiah rushes to Nefertari's side once again. She cups her face gently, careful not to hurt her already hurting princess. She starts to cry even more.

"Hey ... hey ben , ben iyiyim tamam tamam ediyorum" (hey...hey I'm okay, It's alright I'm okay)

Says Nefertari trying to make her queen better. Satiah shakes her head and hugs her. They stay like that for hours, reassuring each other that everything would be okay, whispering sweet, loving words for the last time. The sun starts to come up and they know their time has come to an end. They kiss over and over again whispering I love you over and over again with fresh tears in their eyes. The guards come and separate them. They both struggle.

"Nefertari!"

"Satiah! güçlü ol! Sana aşkım güçlü olmak seviyorum , birlikte bir gün olacak ! Bu sana söz veriyorum" (Satiah! be strong! I love you be strong my love, we will be together one day! I promise you)

She cries as her love and her are brought to different directions. She enters the mummification room and resigns to her fate. She will be buried under the statue of Anubis and they will know what she did but that is the least of her problems. They get her tongue and cut it in half. She screams in pain or so she thinks she did. Then she feels her body being wrap, the beginning of her mummification. She doesn't fight, doesn't struggle anymore as the only thing left unwrap is her eyes. She thinks of Satiah, how her love is suffering by herself in another room to then be brought her and be buried either under Nefertari or on top but both on the same place.

When her body is put in the coffin she closes her eyes letting her tears fall. She opens them and sees more soldiers enter the room with a mummified body just before they close her coffin.

**There you go my lovelies! No it is not over if you are wondering! Yes I know they both died but there's more! If you don't understand maybe the title will help! –xoxo-**


	6. Chapter 6: Modern Time Boston

**I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and for following and favoring this story. You are all amazing and just so wonderful. Enjoy –xoxo-**

Jane wakes up from the same nightmare again. She looks around her dark empty room before there's a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Good morning Ms. Rizzoli."

"Hello George."

She smiles to her personal butler. He nods and starts to get her clothes.

"George I can do that myself you know."

"I know but your mother always bugs me about getting your clothes and anything else ready for you."

"I'm not a vegetable" she mumbles.

She sometimes hated to be part of a rich family. The Rizzoli family is very well known in Boston. Her family has big business and their deals always go as plan. She gets out of her big bed and shuffles to her big in-door suit and does her morning routines. She gets in her shower and starts to think about that dream again. She has had it before but ever since her mother told her that they will be meeting this certain blonde that will be marrying one of her brothers- probably Tommy because he just gets them all- She hasn't been able to stop dreaming that same dream.

She always dreams about being in ancient Egyptian time and she see this beautiful Egyptian next to her with hazel eyes and flawless skin. They are always in bed caressing each other's bodies and talking but Jane can't understand what they are saying. But the happiness never last because then she skips to a room where she is being mummified and right when they close the door to her tomb she wakes up. What an awful way to die she thinks and she also thinks she is very lucky that it was a dream.

She gets out of the shower and gets ready. She curls her hair making it tame and she puts eyeliner making her eyes pop out more and seem more dangerous. She goes to her bed and sees a dress in her bed.

"George" she whines as she puts the dress back "I hate wearing dresses if I don't have to" she mumbles.

She walks into her walk in closet and looks around. She gets light blue skinny jeans and a white blouse. She walks to her shoes and gets some 3in black heels. She looks herself up and down in the full length mirror and nods in approval.

"Now this is more like it."

She says with a smile. She walks out of her room and starts to walk down the stairs when she hears talking. She walks down the stairs and sees her mother talking to a honey blonde that she still hasn't seen as her back is to Jane.

"Jane darling just in time"

Her mother says and the blonde turns around to look. Jane looks at her and opens her eyes wide.

"Satiah?"

"Who? Jane darling this is Maura Isles."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that you look like this woman from my dreams."

Says Jane as she shakes the blonde's hand and feels some sort of electricity go through her. Maura must have felt it too because she looks at Jane and then their hands that stay together for longer than required. They let go clearing their throats and looking at Angela who is smiling.

Maura's parents made a deal with the Rizzoli family. See Maura is to marry one of the males in the family to guarantee their finances in the deal. Maura had argued with her parents that she didn't want to be the insurance. If she was to marry someone she wanted to marry them because she loved them not because they wanted so secure their money. They didn't give her a say, not if she wanted her trust fund to stay. Maura needed her trust fund to finish college so she has to do it until she graduates of course but that won't be for another year.

Now she knows that she is supposed to be evaluating the two brothers but she can't help but to look at Jane with that curious, desire look. She met the boys Frankie and Tommy but honestly she didn't feel the click but she did feel it with Jane. She still feels it in the air. She is brought back by Angela's voice.

"Maura dear would you like for Jane to show you around?"

"Oh if she don't mind-"

"I don't, I'd be happy to."

Answer Jane to quickly making Maura smile. Jane and Maura start to walk round the big house until they come to the indoor pool area.

"And this is our indoor pool" says Jane.

Maura looks around and nods at the space and how beautiful it all is. It's silent as they both stare at their reflection in the water. Maura turns around to look at Jane.

"So...who is this woman from your dreams you confused me with?"

"Oh um well I've been having this dreams about me being a princess in Egypt a long time ago and I'm always in bed with this beautiful woman name Satiah. We are just lying there, talking, I don't know about what because they are speaking in Egyptian but anyways we are talking and we just seem so in love with each other...you look just like her but with blonde hair that's why."

Maura nods and smiles at the nice scene.

"But I always end up being mummified and right when the door is about to close I see them bringing another body before the door to my tomb closes and I wake up so I don't know what happens next...I guess I died."

"Oh that's sad" says Maura.

Jane nods and they both fall silent again until Maura breaks it.

"So you dream with a woman? Not a men?"

"Oh yeah, no I usually don't do guys but mother doesn't seem to get it and forces me to date them."

Jane sighs and looks at the pool again. Maura notes how sad and angry Jane seems by this little thing her mother does to her. Maura nods in understanding.

"Yeah I get it, my parents control every aspect of my life...I didn't want to come here, or do this at all but now I'm glad I did."

Jane looks at her curious.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I got to meet you."

They stare into each other's eyes and move closer to each other little by little.

"Ms. Isles, Ms. Rizzoli, Mrs. Rizzoli says that we are ready for brunch."

They both shake their heads to get out of their haze. They smile and nod and make their way to the patio. They see Angela already having tea and they see Tommy sitting there.

"Where's Frankie?" says Jane.

"It is not his turn to spend time with Maura yet."

Jane looks at her mother and brother and last at Maura who looks at her. She clears her throat and sits.

"So you're just passing her around like some sort of prize...jeez I bet she feels so special" says Jane sarcastically.

Maura smiles under her napkin as she brings it up to clean the corners of her mouth. Jane looks at her and winks. Tommy scoots closer to her and starts to work his charm.

"So Maura tell me a little bit about you?"

Says Tommy trying to make conversation but Jane can see right through him. Maura starts to talk about what she is studying in college and how she has always been an outcast.

"Wait so you want to cut up dead people? That is weird."

Says Tommy and Maura looks to her hands.

"I think is awesome" Comments Jane.

Maura smiles and Jane returns it.

"You know with me you won't have to work."

"I want to work Tommy, I want my life to have purpose."

He looks at her like she just lost her damn mind. Who in their right mind wants to work when they have all the money in the world? Jane smiles and nods.

"That's great Maura really, I like that you don't want to just sit around and depend on people on like someone."

Jane says pointing at Tommy with her eyes.

"If mother wasn't so-"

"Jane" warns her mom.

"I would be a homicide detective."

"Jane can you please stop with that nonsense."

"It's not nonsense mother! It's something that I actually want to be."

"Jane Elizabeth Rizzoli I said to drop it!"

Jane looks at her mother and stands up in anger. She throws her napkin in the table

"Excuse me but I'm suddenly not hungry."

She says as she walks back inside. Maura looks after her with concern in her eyes. She feels a hand going around her shoulder and she jumps a little. She looks to her side and sees Tommy smirking at her.

"She just likes attention and acting like a spoil princess."

"The only one who is acting spoil here is you, now if you will excuse me I need to go to the restroom."

Says Maura as she stands up and leaves. She enters the house and instead starts to look for Jane. She finds her in the pool again and she walks to her. She touches her shoulder and Jane looks

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah" says Jane smiling "I'm used to it, I just wonder what she'll do once she figures out that I'm actually becoming a detective."

"You are? Oh Jane that is wonderful."

Maura says with a bright smile. Jane nods and smiles.

"Hey you want to go dancing tonight?" asks Jane.

"I'll love to."

.


	7. Chapter 7: Tonight (Best You Ever Had)

**Thank you all for the great feedback. You are awesome! I hope you enjoy this little update! I want to thank my beta LoveIsles for helping! –xoxo-**

Jane and Maura talk for a while, getting to know each other. Somehow, they feel like they have known each other for a long time, even though they just met. It's a strange feeling. They go their separate ways to get ready to go out dancing. Maura is in the room she'll be staying in, getting ready for her date with Jane. Is it a date? She shrugs; as long as she's with Jane, she doesn't care what they call it. She decides to wear a crème dress that hugs her body like a second skin. She is showing a little bit of cleavage but the dress leaves a little to the imagination. She straightens her hair and puts on light make-up that is waterproof because if there is dancing, there is sweating. Her heels are the same color as her dress.

She looks at herself in the mirror and nods with a smile.

Meanwhile, Jane is in her room deciding on what to wear. So many clothes but she can't find anything to wear. Isn't that every woman's problem? She settles for a dark blue dress that fits her fit body perfectly. Her hair is curled and tame and her make-up is simple. She slips on her heels and walks out of her room making her way to the room where Maura is staying. She knocks and a few seconds later Maura opens the door.

"Wow!"

Jane says before she can help herself,

Maura smiles and nods "Wow indeed." She says in a whisper. Jane clears her throat and smiles.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They smile and start to walk to Jane's Mercedes. Jane opens the door for her and Maura gives her a huge smile. Jane notices George and she walks over to him.

"You can have the night off George, I promise I won't stay out long, I'm just going to show Maura around a little bit."

"Be careful Janie."

He is the only one who calls her that. He is like a father figure to her and the only one who treats her like a normal human being. Her father is barely home and her mother brings more men into their home than she can count.

"I'm always careful G," she says as she walks to her car and gets in.

"That's not what I meant."

He says to himself as he watches her leave.

They drive few minutes in silence until Maura speaks.

"So Jane is there anyone special in your life?"

"No ma'am, not at the moment," Jane says looking at Maura quickly and smiling. Maura nods and smiles back. Jane doesn't have to ask, as she knows the reason Maura is doing this is to marry one of her brothers.

"I won't ask if you have someone, but I will ask who is it that you want to really be with. Is there anybody else who actually has your heart?"

"It's weird what I'm about to say but yes."

"Why is it weird?" asks Jane confused.

"Because we barely know each other even though I feel like I've known that person forever."

"I know the feeling," Jane says as she looks at Maura but quickly turns away. She isn't trying to be caught. She isn't going to fall for a woman who is going to be marrying one of her brothers. They get to the club and park at a special parking spot reserved just for Jane. Maura raises an eyebrow amused.

"Yeah, I uh come here a lot to get away and just drink and dance and talk to strangers about life."

Jane says sheepishly and Maura laughs a little. Jane smiles at how beautiful that laugh sounded. They get out and as soon as the bouncer sees Jane, he lets her pass. Jane and Maura find a table and sit. A waiter comes to take their drinks.

"White peach basil and blueberry mojito for me" says Jane.

"Raspberry sorbet Bellini" orders Maura.

The waiter takes their orders and leaves. They see people dancing and having fun. Two guys approach their table and Jane rolls her eyes. Every fucking time she's out this happens. Does she have a sign that says '_Bug me'_ or something? The guys stand in front of them and smile. Jane doesn't change her expression, and when one of the guys opens his mouth, she blurts out.

"I'm gay and it is so not happening."

"But I didn't…"

"Doesn't matter, I know why guys like you walk up to girls in the club."

He looks at her for a second, then turns around, and leaves. The other one looks at Maura and smiles. Maura returns the smile, but then scoots next to Jane and buries her face in the crook of Jane's neck. She gives it a gentle nip and the guy gets the message and leaves. Jane has been holding her breath since Maura scooted closer to her. Lord have mercy this woman is going to kill her. The song 'Tonight' by John Legend comes on and Jane smiles, as this is her favorite song.

"Want to dance?"

"That is what we are here for," Maura says smiling and taking Jane's extended hand. They go to the middle of the dance floor, and Jane turns to face Maura as she starts to move her hips to the beat. Maura seems captivated by the movement of Jane's sexy hips. She is brought back by Jane putting her hands on her hips and whispering in her ear.

"Come on, dance."

Maura shivers at the words being whispered in her ear. Jane's voice has definitely had an effect. She starts to move with the tall beauty, in a sensual way just like Jane. Maura turns around and Jane moves close to her. Maura's back against Jane's front as they dance against each other. Jane sweeps Maura's hair to the side and lowers her lips to Maura's neck. She gives it a nip just as Maura did back at the table. Maura takes a deep breath and turns around again. Now they are face to face. Maura puts her hands around Jane's neck and pulls her close as she starts to move again. Jane's hands are on Maura's hips as she moves with her.

Their bodies are sweating from the heat around them and the movement of their bodies. They lock eyes and lick their lips.

"What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?" asks Maura.

"I would probably kiss you back," replies Jane.

"That's all I needed to know," Maura says as she crashes her lips to the tall beauty in front of her. Jane pulls her closer by her waist and Maura tangles her fingers in jet back hair. Their kiss is fierce and hot and nothing about it is slow. You can tell there is some tension between them. Jane's hands travel down to Maura's nice ass and she squeezes it. Maura pulls back with a gasp; she grabs one of Jane's hands and drags her to a secluded part of the She backs herself to a wall and pulls Jane with her. They kiss again as Jane pulls her dress higher. When Jane touches Maura's sex and they both gasp.

"I see you went commando."

Maura moans in pleasure at the feeling of long fingers on her most intimate area. Jane plays with her clit and Maura groans at the wonderful sensation. Jane starts to kiss down her neck all the way to her cleavage. She licks between her breasts and Maura shivers. Neither of them can believe this is happening, they just met but they can't help it, the attraction is too strong. Jane's hand moves to Maura's opening and circles it for a minute before plunging two fingers in. Maura arches her back as she holds on to Jane.

"Oh my god! Yes, Jane, that's so good."

Jane smiles against her chest. She starts to thrust into the blonde. Slow and easy at first but after a couple of more thrusts, Maura whispers,

"Faster."

Maura whimpers and Jane complies. She starts to move faster, harder, deeper into her. Maura hisses and moans in pleasure as the music is drowning out her voice from any one nearby hearing. Jane works her magic between Maura's legs and Maura feels like she is in Paradise. This is by far the best sex she has ever had and she has had good sex. She meets every thrust. They work together, bringing Maura to that wonderful peak. Jane stretches her thumb to touch Maura's clit and that does it. After a couple of circles on her bundle of nerve and a few more thrusts she comes screaming Jane's name. After the waves subside, she composes herself.

"Let's go home," Jane says as if everything they just did, didn't actually happen. Maura looks at her a little confused but nods. What happened back there? She doesn't know, but she knows that it must not happen again, no matter how much she wants Jane. Her parents want her to marry either Tommy or Frankie, and Jane wasn't an option. Although she would love to have that as an option. Either way it's her future in school on the line. What is she going to do? She really likes Jane, since she saw her at the bottom of the stairs. And that thing that happened back there was amazing, Best sex in her life.

They get in Jane's car and start to drive back to the Rizzolis' mansion. Maura looks at Jane trying to figure out what the hell is going on. They get there with no words being spoken. They get out of the car and into the dark, quiet house. They go upstairs and Maura turns around when she's in front of her room. She's going to speak when Jane kisses her again. Maura gasps but recovers quickly and tangles her hands in black locks. So much for this not happening again, she thinks. They pull back.

They look at each other and then Maura pulls Jane into her again. The heat between them is quite intense. Maura opens her door and they fall inside it. They giggle quietly and moan.

"Oh Janie just be careful", Says George as he goes back inside his room.


	8. Chapter 8: Good Morning, Good Night

**Here's another chapter for you all. I want to give thanks again to by beta LoveIsles **

Maura wakes up to the rustle of sheets. She sees Jane's naked back to her. She scoots close to her, sits up, and molds her front to her back. Jane smiles and hums in acknowledgement. Maura kisses her under her ear.

"Where are you going?"

"As much as I want to stay we can't risk anybody seeing us."

Maura nods in understanding. Jane stands and puts her clothes back on. She walks back to the bed and inches her face closer to the blonde's. Maura smiles as she bites her lip. Jane kisses her softly for the first time. All the other kisses had been about lust, fucking. This kiss was about a promise that this wouldn't be the last. While they kiss Maura feels an electric shock and opens her eyes wide. When she opens her eyes she isn't in the room back at the Rizzoli's mansion. What she sees is an old Egyptian room. She pulls back with a gasp and looks around.

"What?" asks Jane concern.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I just thought I heard someone that's all."

Jane nods and kisses her again. Maura watches the brunette leave, still a little confused from her vision, or dream, whatever that was. She sighs and drops back onto her back. She stares at the ceiling. She holds the sheets around her chest. Sex with Jane has been the best sex of her entire life. The way Jane's fingers have felt inside her was amazing. And the way that their sexes had rubbed together...she takes a deep breath and calms down. After a while she falls asleep.

She wakes up around 7:00 am. She does her morning routine. She walks to her clothes that the maid had put away the day before. She gets her bathing suit and puts it on. It's a red bikini, simple yet sexy. She makes her way to the indoor pool and in the way she bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's Maura right?" she looks up.

"Yes and you are Frankie if I remember correctly" he nods.

"Listen today I'm supposed to take you out"

"Oh?"

"Yeah so just be ready by 8 tonight."

She nods and continues to make her way to the indoor pool. She puts her towel down on a chair and sits down. She takes out a book and starts to read. Jane was passing by and saw the blonde. She stops and looks at the blonde from the door. She smiles at how beautiful she looks. Then she starts to let her eyes wonder, images of last night flash through Jane's memory. Maura's moans and whimpers, the way she felt and tasted on her fingers. She realizes that she never got to tasted Maura. What a shame. She walks in and closes the door connecting the house to the indoor pool.

She walks up to the blonde and straddles her. Maura jumps a little but calms down when she sees Jane. She smiles at the brunette.

"Good morning"

Jane smiles and lowers her lips to Maura's. Maura moans and drops the book, tangling her hands in black lock. Jane pulls back.

"It is a good morning"

She kisses her again this time dropping her arms to Maura's waists. She feels the muscles tense. She starts kissing down a pale neck. Maura moves her head giving the brunette room.

"You're so sexy" husks Jane.

Maura bites her lip and tilts her hips towards Jane. Jane smirks and starts to lower her bikini bottoms. Just when they were half way down there was a knock from the close door. Jane sighs and kisses Maura one more time as she puts her bikini bottom back.

"This isn't over."

She whispers and Maura bites her lip. Jane opens the door and walks out. Maura picks up the book again and keeps reading. Tommy eyes Jane before he walks in.

"What were you and my sister doing?" she hears Tommy.

"Girl talk."

"Why was the door locked?"

She simply shrugs as she keeps reading. He sits next to her and puts his hand on her thigh. She looks at his hand that started to move up and down her thigh and back at him. Her eyebrow rose.

"Want to go talk somewhere private?"

"No thank you...matter of fact I was just going to my room to shower" she lies.

She stands and gathers her stuff.

"Have a good day."

The rest of the day Maura and Jane avoided being alone with each other. The tension too strong. She is getting ready for her _**'date'**_ with Frankie when her bedroom door opens. From the reflection of the mirror she sees Jane smiling at her.

"You look beautiful." She says walking up to the blonde. She turns her around and kisses her. She picks her up and the blonde wraps milky thighs around her. She pulls back to speak.

"I have a date with your brother" she mumbles.

"That's a total mood killer"

"I know that's why I said it because as much as I want you to take me up against this dresser I have to go."

Jane sighs, kisses her and puts her down. She then walks out of the bedroom. Maura sighs and fixes herself. She walks out and makes her way down stairs where Frankie is.

*Dinner*

They talk but Frankie can see behind Maura's polite face that she doesn't want to be here. Out of the blue he says.

"You like Jane."

She chokes a little on the wine.

"Excuse me?"

"You like Jane, I see it and she likes you too."

"I-I..."

"Don't worry I'm not like my mother or Tommy, I actually understand" he smiles softly. "I can help you know, say that you're having dates with me but really you're with Jane."

"You would do that?"

A simple nod is all she gets. She smiles her thank you. They go back to the mansion after that, the rest of his plans forgotten. They enter the quiet house and make their way up the stairs. Maura walks towards Jane's door while Frankie keeps walking, pretending he doesn't know. She opens the door, entering the dark room. She closes the door and takes off her heels then her dress and underwear. She gets under the covers and crawls her way up Jane's body. When she is about to touch her cheek she gets a sense of Deja Vu. She has done this before or she thinks, but it's impossible.

"Not that I am complaining but I thought you were with my brother."

"I came here to precede our two earlier encounters Ms. Rizzoli."

"Alright than."

Says Jane as she flips them around and makes her way down the blondes body under the cover.

"Jane" she moans.


	9. Chapter 9: No More

**I am honestly done trying to please everybody. I have great readers who enjoy my stories and I have the whining ones that really get on my nerves. I don't mind if you speak your mind about a chapter on something that really bothered you as long as you do it in a nice way. If you really don't like my story and you think it's stupid or bizarre or anything negative just don't read it, it's really that simple! I am 17 years old and I am full of smart, sarcastic remarks. If I do it to my teachers when they disrespect me doing it to a person who I don't even know won't be a problem! And if you are still going to criticize my story after this request at least have the balls to do so without being anonymous! That being said I appreciate all of you who are still human enough to give good feedback. I enjoy writing for you all immensely and I think you are all really wonderful. Also thanks to my beta LoveIsles for her wonderful help.**

Sneaking around this past month was fun at first, exhilarating even. But even the most exhilarating of things get harder and harder. Jane can't take it anymore the whole sharing Maura with her brother. The not being able to hold her, kiss her in public. Maura doesn't seem bothered by this or by the fact that eventually this is bound to fail.

Maura on the other hand was too distracted to see what Jane was so bluntly transmitting. She has been having more of those weird dreams of her and Jane in ancient Egypt or middle age England and many other eras. She was confused because they didn't feel like dreams, more like memories. She feels like she has lived all of that and strangely as the same person.

She is curious so she does research. She looks online and in books, but finds nothing. She tries to remember what Jane told her when they first met. She's thinking about that woman that looked like her but only with dark hair. What was her name? God, why can't she remember? She huffs in frustration as she keeps on searching for answers to these weird dreams. The door to her room opens and she sees Jane enter. She smiles at the brunette and pats the space next to her.

"What you doing love?" asks Jane.

"Research, what was the name of that woman from your dreams?"

"You mean Satiah?"

"That's her name!" says Maura with enthusiasm as if she just made a major discovery that will go down in history. She searches the name and it takes her a while but she finds something.

"Jane, what was your name in this dream?"

"Uhh...Princess Nefertari", she answers after thinking about it. Maura smiles, yup she got it. She turns her computer to show Jane the picture of both princesses. Jane gasps.

"Wow Maura! That looks just like us!"

"Yeah and get this..." she points to the names.

"Princess Satiah and Nefertari...Maura those are our names in my dream," Jane says looking at Maura amazed and a little creped out. She looks around.

"You don't think we are being watched right?"

"Don't be silly Jane" She says but she still looks around as well. She looks back at the screen and starts to read aloud the story of these princesses.

"Wait! Go back did you say mummification?"

"Yeah and listen to this, When explorers discovered their tombs they found a message on Nefertari's coffin"

She scrolls down and sees the message. It's in ancient Egyptian and she can't neither speak nor read it let alone translate it. ("Hootash naraba oos veesloo, Ahm Kum Ra Ahm Kum Dei. Efday shokram Efday shokram...Ahmenophus"). She sighs in frustration but keeps reading.

"It says here that when they read it they felt some sort of magic being released."

"Okay now that is bull crap Maur."

"Who knows Jane, I mean we look just like them, what if we are their reincarnation or something?"

"You really believe that? Maura I have been told that I look like Sandra Bullock okay I'm sure is just a coincidence."

"Yeah, you must be right"

She smiles and kisses her. They kiss for a while until Jane leave to get ready for dinner. Maura watches her go and as soon as the door closes, she goes back to reading. Something is off and she has to know what it is, it's just who Maura is. After a while, she closes the laptop. Didn't find much but she now knows the tragic love story of these two women. Jeez, it's like reading Shakespeare. She gets ready for dinner and makes her way down stairs. When she enters her living room, she is surprised.

"Mother, father what are you doing here?"

"That's no way on greeting your parents dear?"

"Of course how rude," she says as she walks to them and greets them by kissing each cheek and giving each a quick hug. She doesn't have a clue why her parents are at the Rizzoli house, but she would like to get it over with as quickly as possible. Every meeting that she's ever had with her parents has ended badly.

They all go to the dining room and soon they are join by the three Rizzoli siblings. Jane looks at Maura's parents and then at Maura questioningly. Maura simply shrugs; Jane sits across from Maura as Tommy takes the seat next to the blonde. They all start dinner and it's silent, the clanking of their forks against fine china the only noise filling the room. Maura and Jane make eye contact several times and communicate, with secret smiles.

Dessert comes much too quickly. Conversation flows, mostly their business arrangement and other details. Not that they were paying attention they are too caught up with each other. Jane looks down when Maura's plate is put in front of her and Maura sees her face go pale. Maura looks down and there in her plate, on top of her delicious cake is a big, shiny engagement ring. She looks around the now silent table.

"Maura we have been seeing each other for a month and although we were technically forced into this marriage, I have grown to like you so much and enjoy myself around you and I think that out of me and Frankie I am the best choice plus I beat him to it, will you marry me."

She swallows the lump in her throat. She looks at her parents whose face says it all. She then looks at Jane who is begging her not to, to choose them, to come out, stand up for their love. She looks at the ring and is silent. She has to say something soon; her purpose on coming here was to marry one of the Rizzoli males. What is she supposed to do, if she says no she loses her trust fund for college and if she says yes she is sure she will lose Jane.

"Maura?"

"Maura dear, answer the boy" hisses her mother.

Maura snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Tommy. She swallows the lump and blinks away the tears as she forces a smile, and Jane knows what the answer is and she can't even pretend she can take it. She stands up as Maura says "yes" and she walks away. She doesn't excuse herself or make up a lame excuse; she just walks away to her room. The tears cloud her vision; she enters her room and buries herself in her bed as she cries. Her door opens.

"Janie?"

"Go away George"

He closes the door and walks to her bed. He sits next to her and looks down at her. She looks up, her glassy eyes connecting to his concerned ones. She starts to tremble as she lays her head in his lap much like she did when she was a little girl. He rubs her back.

"I love her"

"I know Janie, I know", he whispers as he comforts her and lets her cry, lets her get it all out. There's a knock on the door followed by Maura's face popping out from behind the door. He signals for her to come in. She smiles a little and walks in.

"George, do you think I could talk to Jane?"

"Sure Ms. Isles, I'll just leave you to it"

He stands and walks out, he has a feeling that this won't end well. One way or another it will get ugly. Someone will get hurt.


	10. Chapter 10: Happily Never After

**Thank you for the wonderful comments and for waiting for me to update. A special thanks to my beta LoveIsles for helping correct the errors. Enjoy -xoxo-**

The silence in the room is deafening. Maura looks at Jane who is in her bed, curled in a fetal position. She hears a sniff and instantly feels like the biggest bitch in the world. She is the reason Jane is in pain. She said yes, but she didn't have a choice. She takes tentative steps towards the bed.

"Jane," she says in a low voice as if saying it in a normal voice would send Jane into a rage. She receives a low _'go away,'_ and she is almost tempted to leave because she isn't ready for what's about to happen. She sits on Jane's bed. Jane seems to be hiding from her.

"Jane please look at me, we need to talk."

"You're damn right we need to talk!" Jane says finally looking up. She definitely has a lot to say. She wipes her tears away and stands.

"What the fuck was that back there! How can you say yes to my brother! Do I mean nothing to you? Have these past 2 months been one sided?"

"No Jane of course not how can you think that? I feel so much for you!"

Jane scoffs because after what's just happened, this really isn't the right thing for Maura to say.

"I think your actions speak louder than your words"

Maura looks to the ground. Jane is right but she doesn't have a choice. She more than anything wishes that they were in a different situation, in a different world. Every nerve ending is exposed and raw making this conversation much more emotional.

"I didn't have a choice"

"There's always a choice Maura!"

"But in this there isn't Jane! It's either marry your brother or give up school and I can't do that."

"Read my lips Maura. There is always a choice! And right now you chose him over me, studies over love. So I want you to get your ass out of this room and never speak a word to me again."

"Jane-"

"No there isn't anything to talk about anymore. You are to marry my brother and continue your studies and live happily ever fucking after. I won't be anything more than your sister-in-law, and I won't be one of those happy ones that braids your hair and gossips with you about family business. Now get out of my room!"

Jane doesn't give her a chance to respond as she makes her way to her in-suit bathroom. She closes the door behind her and locks it. Maura holds her tears and starts to make her way out of the room. On her way to her own room, she bumps into Frankie. He looks at her with pity and holds his hands out. She crashes into him and starts to sob.

"I lost her Frankie."

"Shh, there isn't anything that can be done."

"I love her and I didn't even get to tell her Frankie, and there is obviously nothing that can be done."

Frankie knows there are a million ways that they can be together, but he isn't about to make Maura feel guilty. He rubs her back to soothe her.

"Frankie get your hands off my woman! I won!"

They hear Tommy and Maura quickly wipes her tears. They turn in time to see him just close enough to pull Maura to him. She feels sick and just wrong in so many ways. She has only been touched intimately like this by Jane. She and Jane don't have the greatest love story because having sex on the first day of meeting isn't exactly romantic. But it's a love story nonetheless, and it was love at first sight. He kisses her cheek and she flinches and scrunches her face a little in disgust. Frankie rolls his eyes and just walks off.

Tommy turns, Maura around and crashes her against him. He starts to kiss her jaw and neck. She pulls away and wipes where he has kissed her.

"Not tonight Tommy."

With that, she walks into her room and locks herself in it. She cries all night as she feels the desperation, the life being sucked out of her little by little. She lost the love of her life today.

Weeks go by without she and Jane saying so much as a 'good morning'. Maura had tried talking to Jane but received the silent treatment. She misses Jane terribly, her smile, her touch, her kisses. Jane is feeling the same way but she's acting very tough in front of the blonde.

Whenever the conversation of the wedding came up, both women's stomachs would turn into knots. Whenever Tommy tried to be slick and show off by touching Maura in ways that only Jane thought was her right, Jane would walk away even if it was in the middle of dinner. Maura had the urge to follow but knew it wouldn't change anything.

It's the day before the wedding and Maura can't sleep. She has been crying nonstop. She leaves her bedroom and makes her way to the kitchen. She passes Jane's room and she is tempted to go in and crawl into bed with her and just cuddles like they had so many nights during their two months together. She sighs as she keeps going. Once she makes it to the kitchen and starts to make herself some tea, she hears shuffling and looks to see Jane entering the kitchen. It's silent as they stare at each other.

Jane looks tired, as if she wants to sleep but can't, and Maura knows exactly why. It's the same reason she finds herself in the kitchen staring into Jane's sad eyes.

"I can't sleep" Jane says, finally breaking the silence. It's the first words they have spoken to each other besides those very sad good mornings. Maura gives her a sad smile.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Maura serves her a cup and then serves herself one and they both sit at the counter. They sip their tea, each lost in her own thoughts. Tomorrow is the real turning point. Neither of them speaks. It's as if they aren't even in each other's presence. Jane finishes her tea and washes the cup. As she walks toward the hallway it takes all of Maura's will power not to look. But then, Jane stops and she walks back to Maura. Suddenly, their lips are moving against each other as Maura tangles her hands in jet black locks and Jane holds her by the waist. After a minute, they pull back, and then Jane just walks away saying nothing.

Maura holds a hand up to her lips as she sobs quietly. She finishes the rest of her tea, and rinses her cup and makes her way to the bedroom. She lies down on the bed, stares at the ceiling, and little by little she drifts off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Be With You

**Hey sorry for the lack of update! I don't have an excuse really besides the fact that I only have time to update like one story a day and I have decided to update 'The Diary of Maura Isles' than this one but here's another chapter for you all. I hope you like it and a thanks to my beta LoveIsles, enjoy! –xoxo-**

The morning is gray much like the way she's feeling. Today she is marrying a man she doesn't love and to make it worst he's the brother of the person she actually does love. She never thought her life could suck more but at this moment it does. She can't bear the fact that walking down the aisle she'll see Jane's broken face. She is feeling so miserable right now and can't even begin to fathom just how much pain Jane is in. How can she live with herself knowing that she is the reason for that pain? How can she live with the fact that every time that Tommy touches her in the future she will crave Jane's touch instead? She takes a shower and takes some extra time to let her sobs out and be drowned by the sound of the shower.

She gets out of the shower and it's instantly surrounded by make-up and hair stylists. They are fussing and acting crazier than Lady Gaga in her videos. They are also much more excited than the bride herself is. Maura just sits there and lets them do their jobs. She wonders what Jane is doing at this moment. Is she getting ready? Is she just letting herself be? Maura sighs and just closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. After her hair and make-up are complete, the artists leave her so she can rest. The wedding doesn't start for another hour and it is being held in the backyard of the mansion. She sits staring out the window, looking beyond the grass and hills and the gray sky. It isn't going to rain but it's not going to be the most beautiful day for a wedding.

It only feels like it's been five minutes but she is already getting into her dress because there's 30 minutes left until she walk down the aisle. The dress is beautiful and on any other occasion, she would have cried in happiness. She hears her phone ping with a new message or maybe e-mail she doesn't even know anymore. She walks slowly, both hands raising her dress. She opens her phone and opens her e-mail, she sees that is a message from the professor she asked to help her translate or at least tell her what the message from Nefertari's tomb meant. He also helps her with the syllables so she could say the words.

The message tells her that the words from the tomb weren't really a message but were actually a spell. A spell that if read can bring the souls of both this princesses to this world to find their reincarnations and to live as one, once again. Maura was intrigued by this little discovery and in the end, she saw the message. She read it once in her mind but felt nothing. This is ridiculous what was she expecting? Even so, she took a breathe and said it aloud.

"Hootash naraba oos veesloo, Ahm Kum Ra Ahm Kum Dei. Efday shokram Efday shokram...Ahmenophus."

She waits and waits but nothing happens. What the hell was she expecting anyway? She laughs bitterly at herself. There's a knock and then she sees George. They smile sadly to each other.

"Are you ready Ms. Isles?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready but I guess right now I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

She walks to him and holds the arm he offers. They are walking down the hall towards the backyard when she asks.

"Where is Jane? Is she okay?"

"Haven't they told you?" Maura looks at him confused and shakes her head. "Ms. Rizzoli is on her way to the airport to catch a flight to England to see her father and stay for a while."

Maura's heart drops and she feels like the air has been sucked out of her. She holds on to him tightly as she makes her way toward the crowd. Her father appears so he can walk her down the aisle. The crowd stands as the music starts. She doesn't look anywhere but at the ground. She watches as her feet move one step at a time. Her dad passes her on to Tommy and then the priest is talking. Maura has missed the whole speech until she is asked if she takes Tommy as her lawfully wedded husband. In that moment of pressure she feels her body tingling. That tingling radiates off her body as if it's releasing a spell she can see.

Before her eyes, she sees her past. She sees how many times Jane and her have been through this, finding each other only to lose each other in the process. She sees all her memories of them and then she feels her body being consumed. When she focuses again she sees everyone looking at her expectantly. The priest asks the question again and everyone waits. She opens her mouth and says,

"I don't."

The crowd gasps and murmurs. They start to shout about what kind of sick joke she thinks she is playing. She looks at her mother, sees her anger, and knows she has just lost everything she was afraid to lose, but those losses are nothing compared to the greater loss of losing Jane. She looks at Tommy and gives him back the engagement ring.

"We both know this isn't what we want."

With that said, she kicks off her heels and picks up her dress. She smiles freely and starts to run away from this nightmare and in on her way to finding Jane. George smiles and claps his hands together as he just walks away and into the house. He had a cab ready for Ms. Isles just in case something like this happened. Maura gets in the cab and starts to make her way to the airport. She notices how the cabby eyes her but she ignores it. She wonders if Jane saw what she saw too. She taps her foot rapidly. Suddenly the cab stops and she looks to see traffic.

"Oh come on!"

She looks to see that an accident is what's holding them back. She gets the money, pays the cabby, and gets out of the cab. She looks around and starts to run in the same direction the cab was supposed to be going on. She stops and gets on top of one of the many taxis.

She started to run towards the airport. Thankfully she isn't that far away from it. She hopes that Jane hasn't left yet. She runs faster, her bare feet hitting the concrete hard. People were staring at her like she's crazy and she might as well be because running down the streets of Boston in a wedding dress isn't seen every day. She doesn't notice though too busy trying to get to the airport on time. She gets to the airport and goes straight inside; looking for the flight that Jane was supposed to be in. She found that it said **'boarding now' **so she runs to the gate that Jane is supposed to be located at. On her way there she sees a woman trying to get through the crowd. She stops as she sees Jane, there's this huge space between them. Maura smiles so bright and she runs towards her lover's open arms.


	12. Chapter 12: A Step Further Than Before

**Here's another chapter for you all! Credit to LoveIsles for being my beta.**

The next morning there's a loud banging on the door. Maura stretches and extends her hand towards Jane. She opens her eyes as her hand comes in contact with only bed sheets. Maura sits a little confused and looks around. No, it definitely wasn't a dream because she is in Jane's bed in her apartment. She gets out of the bed and grabs a robe to cover her naked body. She makes her way to the living room where Jane is seated with another person. Jane still doesn't know she's there but the man notices her.

"Ah here she is" he says.

Jane turns around and smiles at her. She stands and walks to the blonde, kissing her good morning. Maura smiles against the kiss and holds Jane by the neck.

"Morning baby" says Jane.

"Morning" answers Maura.

"Maura I don't know if you remember Korsak from our time but here he is my mentor and he unlike us has known all along who we were and our history but couldn't tell us until we remembered."

Maura nods and smiles at the older man. Jane sits in the chair she was sitting in before and pulls the blonde to sit on her lap.

"So to what do I owe this visit so early?"

"Well, now that you both have your memories back so did everyone else. The reason you have always died at the exact same age you died in ancient Egypt is that your father, or Sargent Jones, always killed you. In the times before when being gay wasn't allowed it was easy to execute or kill you and not be charged with a crime."

"Wait, so you are telling me that not only did I cast my spell on myself and Maura but also on my father and Jones?" Korsak nods.

"How did that happened?" asks Maura.

"We don't know, but we do know that sooner or later your father and Jones will find you, they always do, although in this era they know it'll be more difficult to kill you both."

They nod in understanding. So they have never made it past the age of 23 that's just great. Besides that, now they have to figure out what to do with this information because knowing that people are looking for you so they can kill you makes life difficult. They say good bye to Korsak after talking for a while. Maura sees Jane leaning against the now closed door.

"Hey...it's going to be okay, we are in a different time now and unlike our past lives, you are allowed to be a cop, allowed to be in love with a woman, and this time we will change our fate and we will be together."

Jane smiles and walks to her. She picks the blonde up and kisses her.

"Get dressed beautiful. I'm taking you to brunch."

Maura gets down and walks to the bedroom. Jane smiles at the sexy view.

"You know blonde suits you better!" she yells.

"Wild curls suit you better!" yells the blonde back.

Jane chuckles and makes her way to the bedroom as well. She enters to see the blonde through a crack of the door that leads to the bathroom. That lethal body has always been Jane's weakness. She groans rather loudly and Maura turns around. She grins seductively and wiggles her finger for Jane to come to her. Jane walks to the bathroom.

"You know what else suits you?"

"Hum?" asks the brunette dumbly.

"Those long fingers of yours as they touch me where no one has ever touched me before, than again you have always had those."

Jane smirks and enters the shower with Maura still in her arms. She kisses the blonde, turns the on the water. She's still dressed while Maura is completely naked.

"Jane your clothes!"

"Don't care," she mumbles as she kisses Maura more forcefully.

Maura smirks and helps her out of her now soaking wet clothes. They spend time in the shower eventually they get out and get dressed. They leave the apartment and walk to a little Hispanic cafe that Jane loves and wants to show Maura.

"Jane cariño como estas!? Ah quien es la bella dama?" says her friend Carlos. (Jane darling how are you? Ah who's the beautiful lady?)

"Carlos! Amor esta es mi novia Maura...Ella no habla español." (Carlos! Love, this is my girlfriend Maura...She doesn't speak Spanish.)

He nods and walks to her. He hugs Jane first and then extends his hand to Maura.

"Hi I'm a friend of Jane's."

"Maura, nice to meet you."

"Likewise" he whistles "Damn Rizzoli you are one lucky bastard!"

Maura smiles shyly and Jane chuckles. She squeezes Maura's hand and leads her to a table. Jane orders for them and then they are left alone. Jane can't stop staring at Maura while she looks out the window, again marveling at the beauty that is in front of her eyes. Maura turns, smiles at Jane a little embarrassed, and Jane smiles even bigger.

"What?" Maura asks lowly.

"Nothing, just...you are so beautiful."

The awe in Jane's voice makes Maura's heart race. The blonde grabs Jane's hands and brings them to her lips. Jane thinks this is the moment she's been waiting for.

"Maura" the blonde looks at her. "I love you so much, and I have loved you for many decades, even centuries. Ever since that day you walked into the throne room and every other 'first time meeting' I have loved you. I know that with everything going on and the threat of us being hunted by my father and ex-lover this may sound crazy but I can't wait any longer. I don't want to miss another chance and have to wait god knows how many years to meet you again."

She gets on one knee and Maura covers her mouth as a silent gasp passes her lips.

"Maura Isles will you marry me?" she takes out the box and opens it.

Inside the box is a rose gold engagement ring. The ring has been the ultimate symbol of love for thousands of years. This ring is an ancient Egyptian ring and only those from that time know the meaning of the ring. This is a rare gem and gold. The ring disappeared with many other artifacts but it appeared in Jane's dresser and she knew this ring was for Maura.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you baby!" tears leave hazel eyes.

Jane puts the ring on Maura's finger and kisses her passionately. The people in the cafe start to cheer for the couple but neither woman is focused on anything but the other as the applause does unheard by either of them.


End file.
